


[美隊2]【盾冬】H文練習15題.1.請描寫兩情相悅的H

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為被屏蔽就搬到AO3來</p>
<p>挑戰看看H文練習15題XD <br/>雖然沒提到金屬手臂啦～但是是現代版的盾冬XD<br/>ＰＷＰ！ＰＷＰ！<br/>我要順從我的渴望！(毆</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】H文練習15題.1.請描寫兩情相悅的H

臥室悶熱的空氣裡混雜著濃重的性的氣味  
黑暗中兩個高大健壯的身影貼在一起  
棕髮男子大腿岔開騎在金髮男子的下半身上  
一根巨大的肉棒深深的埋在他的體內  
隨著緩慢的上下起伏動作摩擦著他一早被金髮男子充分擴張過的內壁

汗水流過他不知因悶熱還是興奮而泛紅的肌膚，從額上、兩鬢、下顎滑落  
不斷的順著身體上下的擺動而滴在金髮男子的胸膛與腹肌上

金髮男子的大手正溫柔的撫摸著棕髮男子的大腿內側  
棕髮男子張開眼望向正在操著自己的金髮男人，歪起嘴角笑道

「你爽嗎…？史蒂夫」

「不能更好了…巴奇」

聽見史蒂夫因壓抑情欲而沙啞的回答，巴奇的低笑從濕潤的紅唇流出  
間或因為撞擊動作而發出幾聲無意義的呻吟  
他正為了最要好的朋友大方的獻上自己溫熱的肉體

巴奇的雙手抵著史蒂夫的大腿，藉由相抵的力道來加快自己的動作  
他刻意避開自己最敏感的部位，只是不斷的吞吐著史蒂夫的分身  
比起追求自己的快感，他更想要讓史蒂夫因為自己而舒服

巴奇加快自己的動作，試圖迫使史蒂夫射在自己的體內  
他渴望眼前男人的炙熱充斥他體內每一塊空隙  
他得意的聽見身下男人被自己的行為撩撥得發出的嘶吼  
並感覺得到體內那根巨物更加脹大，他知道史蒂夫就要射了

就在這時候史蒂夫突然一個起身，巴奇猝不及防的被他壓了過去  
才一眨眼的工夫兩人就交換了體位  
巴奇的雙腿幾乎被拉開到不能再開，原本就埋著的陰莖更是用不可思議的角度插到底  
突如其來的深切且強烈的快感讓巴奇全身汗毛豎起  
張大的嘴顫抖著發不出聲音來

「你、你這…唔嗯…」

史蒂夫故意等到巴奇終於能出聲抗議時就俯身吻住了他的唇  
濕熱的舌頭毫不客氣的伸進原本就沒打算防備的口腔內不斷的交纏  
而史蒂夫下半身更是不停快速的抽插著，每一下都故意刺在巴奇的敏感點  
讓他幾乎要為了難以忍受的快感而瘋狂  
然而他的尖叫總是被侵犯他口內的舌頭封住  
只是化作了斷斷續續的呻吟聲從偶而出現的空隙中流洩而出

肉體的撞擊聲、厚重的喘息及呻吟聲、還有淫亂的水聲充斥著整個空間  
就在巴奇以為自己快要窒息時，史蒂夫突然停下親吻，挺起上半身

巴奇眨眨眼，不解的望著史蒂夫，汗水和著淚水迷濛著他的視線  
但他依然可以清晰的望見史蒂夫那一雙天空般蔚藍的眼睛正看著自己  
充滿情欲與愛憐的目光直勾勾的射進巴奇的心臟  
讓他忍不住渾身一震

史蒂夫伸出手充滿愛意的撫摸巴奇的臉

「I love you」

與史蒂夫深情溫柔的告白截然相反  
他用力的再次開始進行身下激烈的抽插，像要把自己融進巴奇的體內似的  
巴奇說不出是因為強烈衝擊的刺激，還是那聲我愛你  
他整個人像是被夏天炎熱的陽光化成水的冰一樣的癱軟著  
只能任由史蒂夫對他不停的侵略

直到他感受到最大的一次撞擊後自己腦袋一片空白  
一股灼熱的黏糊液體衝進自己因絕頂而緊縮的內壁  
他甚至沒碰過自己的陰莖就因為史蒂夫的操弄而射了  
但是這真是他媽的太爽了，他根本沒空去多想，只能沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡

整間臥室裡只剩下兩人同時解放後的喘息  
才剛高潮過後的身體依然被難以形容的高熱纏繞著  
呼吸還未平息下來，史蒂夫就低下頭舔著巴奇被汗水跟精液沾的濕透的腹部  
儘管他的陰莖還插在巴奇的體內，頗有蓄勢待發的氣勢，但他只是專心的舔著巴奇

巴奇被他舔的發出黏呼呼的咕噥聲  
眼前這個金髮男人就像在品嚐最高級的冰淇淋般舔著他的臉他的唇他的胸他的腹部  
他意識模糊的想著，史蒂夫幾乎想要舔遍他身軀的每一片肌膚  
巴奇不知是因為癢還是開心的笑著，喉頭隨之震動

史蒂夫抬起頭看著巴奇，視線隨著他上下滑動的喉頭望去  
他順從本能的將嘴移到巴奇的喉頭，張開嘴輕咬下去  
微微的刺痛也沒辦法阻止巴奇的笑聲  
他一邊輕聲笑著一邊問著正在啃咬自己的男人

「…我好吃嗎？」

取代回答的是金髮男人更用力的啃咬與舔拭  
一雙藍眼睛即使在黑暗中也依舊閃耀著光芒，彷彿掠食者的眼神  
就像真的要把眼前的男人吃進肚子裡一樣

但是巴奇只是吞了口口水，將自己的頭往後仰  
將脆弱的部位展示在史蒂夫面前以供他更方便的啃咬  
反正，就算真的被史蒂夫吃掉也無所謂  
巴奇朦朧的想著，露出了幸福的微笑


End file.
